Protector and Guardian
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony takes in the Barton's and Lang's after the Civil War. But he also takes in three kids. One being Peter who lost his Aunt. What happens now? Will Tony step up to the challenge of raising kids, fixing the Accords, dealing with Asgardian's, and helping the New Avengers. And Especially a pregnant Laura Barton. Warning will be Spanking in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Inspired**** by the story the Guardian by Emily.F.6**

* * *

**Introduction **

Tony takes in the Barton's and Lang's after the Civil War. But he also takes in three kids. One being Peter who lost his Aunt. What happens now? Will Tony step up to the challenge of raising kids, fixing the Accords, dealing with Asgardian's, and helping the New Avengers. And Especially a pregnant Laura Barton

Warning will be Spanking in later chapters

* * *

**Chapter .1. **

* * *

Tony had been run off his feet since Rogers and the others had gone on the run. After Siberia left him with broken bones. He was blind sided by Rogers knocking his hearing aid out. He was deaf since he was a child. Also Tony couldn't believe they had taken Rhodey with them. Tony knew Rhodey was angry at him but he didn't think Rhodey was angry enough to go on the run and being labelled a traitor to his country. Tony was having a hard time accepting that.

He wanted to change the Accords like he planned to all along but now things would get even more harder without Rhodey here. All he could do at one time was help Cap break the others out of the RAFT by putting a virus through the RAFT's security system and putting Ross on hold for a few hours to allow Cap and the team to get away. Tony took great pleasure in putting Ross on hold.

Tony had gone and taken the Barton's and Lang's to the Compound for safety as he wanted them safe from Ross. Clint may have been a bastard to Tony but he was still family. Tony told his wife as much and that he would protect Clint's family with his life. Laura accept this and moved into the Compound with the kids.

The Lang's had been a big more difficult. Since Tony didn't know Scott Lang. But he convinced Maggie to move and he took Hope van Dyne as a Avenger known as the Wasp and her father and Tony had settled their differences and Hank was working with Tony as Tony rebuilt the Avengers.

Tony not only was rebuilding the Avengers but he was also building onto the Compound to fit more. The Avengers Complex Tower he was calling it and he was paying an awful lot to get it done fast.

Tony was also mentoring Harley Keener and Peter Parker. Thinking off Peter, Tony hadn't heard from him in a few days and that was unusual. Peter normally called him every few days and came by at least three times a week.

"JARVIS have I got any messages from Peter?" Tony asks  
Tony had gotten JARVIS back up in running he found a backup from just before Ultron.

"None sir", JARVIS replies

"Call Peter's phone", Tony orders

Tony hears the ringing and it goes to voice mail.

"Peter are you ok kid? Call me back", Tony says and hangs up the phone

Tony frowns Peter wasn't one to ignore Tony's calls.

"JARVIS can you find out anything of Peter Parker in the last couple of days?" Tony asks

"I will search Sir", JARVIS replies

Tony waits for JARVIS to finish.  
"Sir there is a report on Peter Parker at a local hospital in Queens", JARVIS says

"Why? Is he hurt?" Tony asks hurriedly

"He has been admitted that is all I know so far", JARVIS replies

"Get the suit! I am going to him", Tony orders

Tony rushes out of the lab and onto the pad and his armour goes around him and he takes off towards the city. His mind was going a mile a minute thinking what could possibly happened to the kid to be in hospital. And why wasn't he notified? He would have to make adjustments to JARVIS's protocols to alert him immediately if Peter was in hospital.

"JARVIS call the Medical Bay at the Compound", Tony orders as he flies

Seconds later he was connected to medical.

"What can I help you with Mr Stark?" Doctor Cho asks

"I will need a bed in Medical ready. Spider-Man is injured", Tony says

"What is his condition?" Doctor Cho asks

"I don't know yet. I just know he is in hospital. I might need a Med-Evac to the Compound", Tony orders

"When you get there let me know what is happening and I will judge if you need a Med-Evac", Doctor Cho replies

"Just have things on stand-by. I am nearly at the hospital. I will call you back", Tony says hanging up

Tony approaches the hospital and lands with his armour retracting into his bracelets. Everyone was staring at him as he rushes into the hospital. And up to the front he was approaching the desk when someone calls his name.  
"Mr Stark?" a voice asks  
Tony turns and finds who he believes his Peter's friends staring at him in shock.

"Yes. Your Ned Leeds right?" Tony asks

"Ironman knows my name!" Ned exclaims

"Who are you?" Tony asks the others

"I am MJ and where the hell have you been?" MJ asks crossing her arms

"MJ!" Ned exclaims worriedly

"What has happened?" Tony asks

"Mr Stark I am Ned's mother Lucy. Your heard about Peter and May?" Mrs Leeds asks

"No. I just found out by my AI that Peter is here not May. What happened to them?" Tony asks

"They were involved in a car crash. Peter is in his second surgery", Mrs Leeds replies

"What are his injuries?" Tony demands

"Broken arm and wrist, broken leg, broken pelvis, several broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and he has a skull fracture. He also had internal bleeding. But we don't know anything else as we are not related. He has been in a coma since the accident", Mrs Leeds replies

Tony's eyes widen at the list. The kid was going to have to be taken to the Compound.

"What about May?" Tony asks

They all look at each other nervously.

"What happened to May?" Tony asks

"She died on impact", Mrs Leeds replies

Tony closes his eyes. The kid wasn't going to handle this well. And now Peter was an orphan. But Tony wasn't going to allow anything to happen to Peter. He wasn't going into the Foster Care. He would do anything for that kid and he would start be taking Peter in. He pulls out his phone and calls his legal team. Who were paid a lot of money for staying on standby 24 hours and seven days a week.  
"Mr Stark what can I do for you?" a male says

"I need my whole legal team working on the fact that I need custody of 15-year-old Peter Benjamin Parker", Tony informs him

"Why?"

"He was involved in a car crash. His last surviving relative died. I am taking him in. I want the whole legal team on this. I want those legal papers at the hospital in two hours!" Tony orders

"But Mr…"

"Do it! It is what I pay you for. So get on it. If you want to know how I know him he is my personal intern and my protegee", Tony informs him

"I will see what we can do"

"You WILL do it. And you will get anyone who finds out about it to sign NDA's. I don't want this getting out. Do you understand?" Tony orders firmly

Ned, MJ and Mrs Leeds look at him in shock.

"Yes sir"

"Good get too it", Tony orders hanging up

He then calls Doctor Cho.

"Have you found out what is happening?" Doctor Cho asks

"He is seriously injured. In a coma. And is in surgery again. I will have the paperwork to be his guardian within two hours. I want a Evac Helicopter here within 3. You and the others Doctors will be needed", Tony informs her

"I will have it done. Have his medical records sent to me as soon as you become his guardian. I will then have the Helicopter and staff ready to transfer him here", Doctor Cho replies

"Good. I will take to you soon", Tony says hanging up

"Your going to take him in Mr Stark?" Ned asks

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Tony asks eyes narrowing

"You are not the ty…", MJ starts but is shut up by Ned

"Go and get some food. I will stay with Mr Stark", Mrs Leeds says

"First thing though give me your phones", Tony orders holding out his hands

"Why Mr Stark?" Ned asks holding out his phone

Tony takes it and types on it.

"I am giving you my direct number. Anything you need, an emergency or if Peter needs me call", Tony replies handing the phone back and taking MJ's

Ned was in shock he had his hero's number!

"I got Ironman's number!" Ned says

"And you won't give it to anyone will you?" Tony asks with a stern glare

"Of course not Mr Stark", Ned stutters

"Come on Ned", MJ says dragging him away

Tony takes a seat besides Mrs Leeds. As he goes through a mental list about what he will need for Peter. He would have to have the Parker's apartment cleaned out and May's stuff put in storage. He would need a room on his floor of the compound for Peter and a room at the will be new Complex. He was also going to plan the funeral for May. As he didn't want Peter to do it. As Tony knew how traumatizing it could be on someone so young. But the funeral will have to wait for when Peter was up to attending. Peter needed a chance to say goodbye. And then Peter would need to go back to school eventually. So Tony would have to work with that as he wasn't going tom force Peter to a new school when all his friends were at Midtown.

Suddenly a Doctor came out and talks with a woman in a suit. Tony realises that over 90 minutes had passed since he made calls.

"When will Mr Parker be able to put in my care?" the woman asks

"He is in a coma at the moment. But we will see Ma'am when he can be well enough to go into foster care", the Doctor says

"Excuse me. Peter will not be going into foster care", Tony says firmly going over to them

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asks

"I am Tony Stark. And I will be taking Peter in", Tony says firmly

The Doctor looks taken aback by Tony Stark being in his hospital.

"He is being slotted into a foster home", the woman says

"Who are you?" Tony asks

"Christine Manis. I am a social worker", Miss Manis says

"Well Miss Manis I am taking Peter in. So your services will not be required", Tony replies

"You have no legal right", Miss Manis says

"Yes Mr Stark does. Sir here is the paper work", a voice says

They see a man in a suit approaching Tony and handing the papers over.

"Mr Stark as soon as you sign these Mr Parker will be in your care", he says

"Thank you Mr McDougal", Tony says signing his name in the right places

"There he is in Mr Stark's custody. You Miss Manis, and all the Doctors and Nurses who are taking care of Mr Parker will now have to sign NDA. I have the paperwork here", Mr Dougal says handing out the agreements

"Why do you want to take this child in?" Miss Manis asks

"That is none of your business Miss Manis. Now Doctor an Evac Helicopter will be here in 90 minutes to transfer Peter to the Avengers Compound. Where a team of doctors will be waiting for him. I need him ready to go. I also want to see him and all his medial records need to be sent to Doctor Helen Cho at the Avengers Compound", Tony orders

"Of course Mr Stark", the doctor stutters

Tony was shown to Peter's ICU room. He looks at the kid with sadness. He looked a mess. Tony was going to make sure the kid would get help from the best.

"Hey kiddo it will be ok. I am here now", Tony whispers to Peter sitting down next to him

Tony rubs Peter's hand. And then pulls out his phone to call Happy.  
"Yes Boss?" Happy asks

"Happy something has happened to Peter", Tony informs him

"What happened? I haven't heard from the kid in days", Happy says worried

Tony informs him what has happened.  
"Poor kid. What do you need me to do?" Happy asks

"I need you to pack up the apartment. Box everything but Peter's stuff. All his Aunt's stuff and the furniture goes into the storage were I keep my parents stuff. YOU will pack Peter's stuff yourself especially that secret he has", Tony says

"I will get it done boss. You want the kids stuff at the compound?" Happy asks

"Yes. I am calling Pepper now to get a room ready", Tony informs him

"I will have everything done quickly. I am glad you are there for the kid", Happy says

"Thanks Hap", Tony says handing up

Tony takes a deep breath before going to call Pepper. Pepper had broken up with Tony and there was no way they were getting back together. Tony calls Pepper and she was shocked by what Tony was going to do and told him she didn't think he could do it. But Tony was stern and Pepper finally agreed to have a room done up for Peter.

Tony puts down the phone with a sigh. He was going to have to also figure out what sort of car crash Peter and May had been in.

"JARVIS gets me the files on the Car Crash of Peter and May", Tony says into his phone

"I will sir", JARVIS says

"I will look at them when I get back to the compound", Tony says

"Very well sir. The Evac Chopper is nearly there", JARVIS informs him

"Thanks J", Tony says putting his phone away

Tony puts his hand on the kids head.

"You won't be alone Pete. I promise I will be right beside you. Every step of the way. You have my word"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I have changed a few things in the first chapter not much except Tony being deaf from birth. But still a change.**

* * *

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

_One Week Later…_

* * *

Peter didn't know what was going on he felt heavy and his body ached. He didn't know what was going on. He couldn't remember what had happened. There was this annoying beeping sound he could hear. He could hear a voice that sounded familiar. He let out a whimper.

"Pete? Can you hear me buddy?" the voice asks softly

Peter realised it was Mr Stark's voice. But what was he doing here? What had happened? Why was he in pain?

* * *

Tony had Peter moved to the Compound a week ago and the kid was still in a coma. Doctor Cho said he did experience a very traumatic experience. And that his body was healing more when he was sleeping.

Tony hadn't moved from Peter's side. Well he did sometimes to shower but that was all. He slept in the chair next to the bed and he worked on his StarkPad.

He thought of his ex Pepper how she thinks he won't be a good enough father and that he shouldn't adopt Peter by he didn't care he didn't want Peter in the foster care system.

Laura and Maggie had visited the medical wing and bought Tony food to eat making sure he did get enough saying Tony would be no good to Peter if he collapsed.

Tony had contacted Peter's friends a couple of times giving them updates but there had been nothing new expect his injuries had been healing.

He had gotten May's funeral ready for when Peter woke up and Doctor Cho had said he should be waking up soon. He just hoped that would be the case. Tony didn't want Peter having to worry about the funeral for his Aunt. Tony knew what it was like having to do funerals for his parents and he knew he never wanted Peter to experience that.

Having his hearing aid on all the time was causing a headache as the Compound had a lot of people here as he worked new ideas into the Avengers but it was needed so he would hear Peter the moment he made a sound.

Tony was on his StarkPad working out some details of the BARF program he was re-tuning for Barnes and sending off emails to the contractors for the New Avengers Complex Tower when he hears a low whimper. Tony quickly sits up and puts his StarkPad down.  
"Pete? Can you hear me buddy?" Tony whispers in Peter going closer

"Mr Stark?" Peter slurries

"Can you open your eyes Spiderling? For me?" Tony asks gently

Tony sees Peter's eyes fluttering and he opens them and quickly closes them again with a moan.

"JARVIS dim lights", Tony orders quietly

The lights dim on his command.

"Try again Little Spider", Tony encourages

Peter's eyes slowly open. He sees he is in a white room. The beeping noise he heard looked like a heart monitor.

"What happened?" Peter slurries out

"Let me get the Doctor kiddo", Tony says, "JARVIS get Doctor Cho"

"She is on her way sir", JARVIS replies

"Where am I?" Peter asks

"Your at the Compound Buddy. In the Medical Bay", Tony informs him

"What happened? Where we taking on a bad guy? Did I screw up?" Peter asks his questions getting frantic

"Shh settle down kiddo you did nothing wrong I can promise you that", Tony replies taking Peter's hand gently

Suddenly an Asian Woman comes in and smiles at Peter.  
"I am Doctor Cho. How are you feeling Mr Parker?" Doctor Cho asks Peter  
"Sore", Peter croaks

"Do you remember what happened?" Doctor Cho asks checking his eyes

"No. What happened? Where is Aunt May?" Peter asks

He knew his Aunt should be here. She would be here no matter what. She always was.

"You were in a car crash", Doctor Cho says taking his vitals

"Where is Aunt May?" Peter asks with fear in his voice

"Pete. Buddy look at me", Tony says softly taking his hand and making Peter look his way

"Where is Aunt May Mr Stark?" Peter asks

But deep inside Peter knew why his Aunt wasn't here. She would never not be at his side when he was sick or hurt.  
"Kid you and your Aunt where in a very serious car crash", Tony says softly

"What happen to her? Is she ok?" Peter asks frantically

"Pete I am sorry kid she didn't make it", Tony says gently

"No. No she can't be gone", Peter says tears beginning to fall down his face

"I am sorry kid she died on impact", Tony says softly

"No she was my last living relative", Peter sobs

Tony doesn't hesitant and climbs up onto the bed and pulls Peter gently into his arms.  
"Shh Peter I have you kid. My little spiderling. I have you", Tony says soothingly

Peter was sobbing in Tony's arms clutching Tony's shirt with his good hand.

"I am alone", Peter sobs

"You will never be alone. As long as I am living Pete", Tony whispers in Peter's ear

Peter continues sobbing brokenly into Tony's chest so much that Doctor Cho had to give him a sedative.

"Stay?" Peter whispers sleepily

"Always Spiderling", Tony replies as the boy falls asleep on him

Tony rubs his hand up and down Peter's back as Peter sleeps on him. He knew it would be a long road to recovery for Peter and Tony was determined to be there every step of the way.

"How is he doing Tony?" a voice asks

Tony looks up from Peter to see Laura looking at him. Tony was so glad she was here. Laura was becoming a good friend in the last weeks since he rescued her from the farm and gave her and the kids a home and safety.

"He woke up a bit. I told him a about May. He is upset they had to sedate him", Tony informs her

"That is to be expected", Laura says

"I know. I just wish he didn't have to go through this. He lost everyone", Tony says to her

"Not everyone he has you", Laura says smiling

"I just hope I can do this", Tony says softly

"I know you can. You have been great with Cooper, Lila, Nate and Cassie. I am sure you will be great with Peter too", Laura assures him

"I hope", Tony says, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how Peter is. I also had a blood test", Laura informs him  
"Why?" Tony asks confused

"I haven't been feeling well. Doctor Cho took the blood an hour ago. She said she will have the results soon", Laura answers looking nervous

"Do you think it is anything serious?" Tony asks

"I don't think so. But Tony I have noticed that I'm…", Laura hesitates

"Your what?" Tony asks

"I'm late", Laura whispers

It was only because of his hearing aid that he heard her.

"Late?" Tony asks

"Late. Late", Laura says blushing

Tony suddenly realises what she is talking about. Damn he was going to kill Barton.  
"Your pregnant?" Tony asks

"I won't know to the blood test is back. But I think so", Laura replies, "What will I do if I am Tones?"

"I will be with you. And I will do my best to get your husband home. It might not be in time for the birth but I will get him home eventually", Tony promises

"Thank you Tony for everything you have done for us", Laura says sincerely

"I would have always done it. Even if your husband is a pain in the butt. And an idiot for running off instead of staying with his family", Tony replies

"I will go. Doctor Cho said she would tell me the results in a few hours", Laura says getting up from where she had been sitting

"Come get me when you do. I will support you", Tony says

"Thank you Tones", Laura says squeezing his hand before leaving

Tony with his arm still around Peter pulls out his phone to call Peter's friends. It was afternoon and they should be out of school by now. He promised to keep them updated.

Dialling Ned's number as he holds Peter tightly.  
"Hello?" a voice asks

"Ned it is Tony", Tony says

"Mr Stark I am so sorry…", Ned blabbers on

"It is alright kid. I called to tell you Peter has woken up", Tony says to Ned

"If Peter is awake can I talk to him?" Ned asks

"He is asleep again at the moment. But I will let him know you were worried", Tony replies

"Ok Mr Stark. Tell Peter I am sorry about his Aunt", Ned says

"I will", Tony says hanging up

He calls MJ and tells her the same thing then turns his attention back to Peter. The pour kid had been through too much. And lost all his family. He knew the kid would need a lot of support. So he stays with Peter and soon Peter was tossing in his sleep and whimpering.

"Kiddo it is just a dream wake up buddy", Tony whispers gently

Peter continues to whimper, "No Aunt May…"

"Spiderling come back to me", Tony says running his fingers through Peter's hair

Peter suddenly startles awake tears in his eyes. He looks at Tony with sad eyes.

"It is not a dream is it?" Peter asks him  
"No my Spiderling. I am sorry your Aunt is gone", Tony says gently

"I am all alone now", Peter sobs holding onto Tony's shirt

Peter knew he was alone now. What was he going to do? He had no family and he was underage. He would be put in a foster home for sure.

"No your not kid", Tony says

"I am going into Foster Care aren't I?" Peter asks tears falling

"Never", Tony says strongly and hugs Peter

"What?" Peter stutters

"I am taking you in Spiderling. My army of lawyers have gotten me custody of you. And when your ready or want they will get it so I can adopt you", Tony tells him

"You want me?" Peter asks

Tony nods.

"But I am just a kid from Queens", Peter states

"Your never that. You're an amazing kid with a big heart. Anyone would want you. But your stuck with me kid", Tony says running his fingers through Peter's hair

"Really?" Peter asks so unsure

"Really", Tony says firmly hating to see the kid so unsure

"Mr Stark do I…do I have to plan my Aunt's funeral?" Peter asks nervously

"I have already done it. We can have it whenever you are ready and the doctors say we can", Tony tells him

"Will you be there?" Peter asks nervously

"Of course. I won't be leaving your side", Tony replies

"Can we have it soon? I want to get it over with. But I don't know how to say goodbye", Peter admits

"It won't be easy. But you can do it you're a strong kid and I will be beside you every step of the way", Tony promises

"Promise?" Peter asks

"Promise", Tony swears

* * *

_A few days later…_

* * *

Tony had only left Peter's side a few times to take care of a few details for May's funeral and for Peter's bedroom. He also saw to a couple of construction issues with the new Avengers Tower Complex.

He was on his way back to Peter when Laura comes over to him crying.  
"What is wrong Mama Bird?" Tony asks pulling her into his arms

"The blood test came back", Laura says

"What did it say?" Tony asks

"I am pregnant Tony", Laura cries

Tony was now going to kill Clint for leaving his pregnant wife behind. He would strangle the archer.  
"Shh it will be alright Laura", Tony promises

"How?" Laura asks

"I will be with you. I promise I will help. And just so you know I might be rubbish with this but I will do my best", Tony vows

"Thank you Tony. You don't know how much this means to me", Laura says softly hugging him tightly

"I have a feeling I do. Don't worry Mama Bird. I will be there. And if I can get the damn archer back I will and then I will kill the bird brain", Tony promises

Laura laughs at that, "I might help you"

* * *

Peter had been in the medical wing for days now awake. And he had cried his eyes out more then not on Tony's shirt. Peter felt embarrassed but Tony had told him not to worry about it. He had been told that he would get out of the Medical wing today and that he could have the funeral for his aunt tomorrow.

Peter still didn't understand what Mr Stark wanted with him. But Peter didn't want Mr Stark to leave him. He was terrified he would. Peter just hoped he would stay. But he thought it was unrealistic.

Tony was happy for Peter to get out today even if it was in a wheelchair. He bought clothes for the kid and he was going to make sure Peter knew he was wanted. He could tell Peter was insecure at the moment.

"Pete ready to get out of here?" Tony asks coming into the room

"Sure Mr Stark", Peter says nervously

"Kiddo call me Tony. Now the doctor will be here in a minute to help get you ready to go", Tony tells him

"I am here Tony. Just need to do some checks", Doctor Cho says walking in

Peter manages all the tests and Doctor Cho tells him to stay in a wheelchair for a week before he could start walking around a bit more. As he could only get out of his wheelchair to his bed or a car or the bathroom. The nurse takes out all the IV's and Tony produces the clothes he bought.  
"Lets get you changed kid", Tony says gently

"I can do it myself Mr Stark", Peter stutters

"You still need help Mr Parker. In case you fall", Doctor Cho informs him

"Can he just wait outside the bathroom?" Peter asks embarrassed

"Alright. I will allow that", Doctor Cho says kindly

Peter takes the clothes from Tony and limps to the bathroom and shuts the door. Tony talks to the Doctor about what to do to help Peter. And Doctor Cho informs him she was trying to find medication like painkillers to work on Peter's metabolism and the only closest they have was Rogers old pills. Tony sighed this was one of the times he would want Bruce here.

Peter then hobbles out of the bathroom. Tony gets the wheelchair close to him.  
"I don't need that Mr Stark", Peter says

"You do for another week kiddo. Now get in I want to show you around", Tony says gesturing to the chair

Peter slowly gets in and sighs he wouldn't say anything but sitting was better then standing.

"Lets blow this joint Buddy", Tony says pushing the wheelchair out of the Medical wing

Tony wheels Peter through the medical wing to the elevator.

"Now kid this place is being renovated. But it is still usable", Tony tells him

"Why are you renovating it?" Peter asks

"Because we need more room. I have more kids here now too", Tony replies

"Kids?" Peter asks

"The Barton kids and Cassie Lang. And the Wilson's. They are staying here under my protection", Tony explains

"I guess I shouldn't bother you…", Peter says as the doors open

Before Tony could say anything another voice speaks up

"Of course not. You are more then welcome here", Laura Barton says

Peter's jumps a little and winces.

"Sorry. I am Laura Barton", Laura says softly

"Nice to meet you Mrs Barton", Peter says politely

"Please call me Laura. I am sorry for your loss Peter", Laura replies

"Thank you", Peter says

"We have dinner ready. So why don't we go and eat?" Laura suggests

"I am not…", Peter starts

"Trust me Peter you will like Laura's cooking", Tony says wheeling the wheelchair over to a table with kids on it, 4 women and 3 men.

"Hello Peter I am Maggie Lang. I am sorry for your lose", Maggie says gently

"Thank you Mrs Lang", Peter says nervously

"Call me Maggie", Maggie says smiling softly

"This is Maggie's daughter Cassie. And the Barton children Cooper, Lila and toddler Nate", Tony says pointing at each kid

"I am not a kid Uncle Tony!" Cooper exclaims

"Sure your not. They are the Wilson's. Sam Wilson aka Falcon's parents, brother, sister and nieces and nephews", Tony says pointing at each

Each one says hello the kids a bit eager to make friends with Peter.

"Now why don't we eat?" Tony suggests

Peter didn't really feel like eating but Tony put stuff on his plate.

"Eat kiddo you need the strength to heal", Tony says before picking up his own food

Peter picks up bits of the conversation but overall he wasn't really into it. Tony was watching Peter and he could tell Peter was withdrawn he was only picking at his food.

"Peter who is your favourite superhero?" Lila asks

"Umm Ironman", Peter says blushing at Tony's smile on him

"I like Ironman and Spider-Man. But Daddy is also cool", Lila replies

Peter blushes at that. He didn't know if he should tell her he was Spider-Man or not.

"Iron Man is the coolest", Cooper says

"You know I am", Tony says smirking

The conversation revolves around the kids telling Peter about themselves. And Peter tried to smile he hoped he achieved a bit of a smile.

"Ok kids I am taking Peter to show him his room. I will be back to ready you Lila and Cassie a story", Tony promises

"Thanks Uncle Tony!" the girls say

"Nice to meet you", Peter says softly

"Have a goodnight Peter", Laura says smiling slightly at him

Tony wheels Peter to the elevator again.

"JARVIS Peter and my's floor", Tony says

"Of course sir", JARVIS replies

"Our floor?" Peter asks

"Of course! We are sharing a floor together. We will probably move floors when the renovations are complete but for now this is ours", Tony says as the doors open

Peter sees the huge lounge room with a large couch and all. Two German Shepherds come bounding over.

"Who are these?" Peter asks scratching ones ear

"These are Duke and Duchess. They...help me", Tony replies

"Welcome to the Stark floor Mr Parker", JARVIS says

"We have a state of the arc TV and games system. This one is for us. The other one is in the common room. Where we will do movie nights and all that", Tony explains

"That is cool", Peter says

"Your room is next to mine of course. Had Happy help out with getting everything ready", Tony informs him pushing him to the room

Peter sees the room it was at least triple the size of his room at his old apartment with May. A big bed was there, a desk, nightstands, a TV and a balcony.

"Now your wardrobe is here. I had it filled with all you need", Tony says opening it to show Peter

Peter sees all the clothes some where from his apartment. All his stuff was in there. And there looked to be new Lego sets in there too.  
"Happy and I got you some new Legos. Ned gave us ideas", Tony explains, "Like them?"

"I do", Peter says softly a little overwhelmed, "How did you get all my stuff?"

"Happy emptied your apartment", Tony informs him

Peter starts crying thinking about his Aunt's stuff that was likely gone. Tony wraps his arms around Peter.  
"What is wrong my Little Spider?" Tony asks

"What about my Aunts stuff?" Peter asks crying

"It is in storage. Don't worry I made sure Happy knew that NOTHING was to be thrown out except the rubbish of course", Tony replies pulling back

Peter lets out a wet chuckle.

"Your bathroom is through here", Tony says changing subject and opening the door and showing a large bathroom

Peter was shocked that his bathroom was twice the size of the one he used to share with his Aunt May. It had a big shower and a big bath.

"Now also have given you a new Stark Laptop, StarkPhone and a StarkPad which I have taken the pleasure of uploading KAREN too. JARVIS and FRIDAY are also active in your room", Tony explains

"Mr Stark I can't accept all this", Peter says with tears in his eyes again

Tony sits down on the bed and pulls Peter's wheelchair over to him.  
"I WANT to kiddo. Why are you crying?" Tony asks swiping his tears away

"I…you can't really want me", Peter stutters

"I do. I will keep repeating it too it gets through to you. We will make this work. I will be helping Laura and Maggie with their kids. I will work with you too. I will make sure you go to the same school even if I have to drive you myself", Tony promises

"I can really still go?" Peter asks a small part of him was afraid Mr Stark was going to change his school

"Of course! That is where your friends are. And friends are important. I will even drive you myself and if I can't Happy will. Laura and Maggie have also volunteered too", Tony informs him

Peter was baffled about why those two women would help him. He was a stranger to them.

"Why would they help me?" Peter asks baffled

"Those two already love you Pete. They want to help you. And those kids adore you without knowing your Spider-Man", Tony informs him

"I don't know what to say to that", Peter admits

"It's ok it will take time. Now I told you your friends have been worried. You should call them tonight. Friends are important Spiderling", Tony tells him

"Mr Stark you haven't got anyone have you?" Peter asks nervously

Tony sighs, "Not many friends left that are not on the run or missing. But a Sorcerer named Stephen Strange is a good friend. I also have a couple of Avengers and acquaintances moving in soon"

"Will I stay here?" Peter asks

"Of course! You are mine Spiderling I trust you 100%", Tony says firmly

"You really trust me?" Peter asks

"Yes. And to prove that point I will tell you a secret I never told anyone", Tony says

"What?" Peter asks curious

"Pete from the time of my birth I have had a defect", Tony says

"A defect?" Peter asks confused he had never heard of Mr Stark having a defect

"I am deaf Peter. Totally. That is why I have Duke and Duchess", Tony confides in him

"Deaf? But your hearing me know right?" Peter asks confused

"I am hearing you. I made an hearing aid that will pick up everything. I can hear all around the Compound when its on", Tony tells him

"All around no matter the distance or space in-between?" Peter asks interested

"Yes. No matter the distance of the Compound or the floors I can hear. At the moment I can tell you Cassie, Lila and Cooper are watching a movie. Laura is putting Nate too bed and Maggie is clearing up. On the other floors the workers are working", Tony confirms

"Wouldn't that get annoying?" Peter asks

"It does. But I don't have it on all the time. I lip read and with people who know I use sign language", Tony replies

"Do many people know?" Peter asks

"Stephen does. And now Laura and Maggie. I have also hold Cooper, Lila and Cassie and they have all promised to keep it a secret. I am learning to trust people", Tony replies

"Thanks for trusting me", Peter says

"I will always trust you buddy", Tony says firmly

"Can you teach me sign language? I want to help you", Peter says

Tony smiles, "Of course. But not tonight. We have a long day tomorrow. And you need to contact your friends. Can I also tell you another secret?"

"What is it?" Peter asks

"I am a Technomage and Technopath. I basically can control technology", Tony explains

"That is so cool", Peter says eyes brighting a bit

"I think it is. But it is a secret", Tony replies

"I won't tell. Mr Stark how did you get JARVIS back online? I thought he was gone", Peter asks

"I found a backup copy of him. With everything that ha happened I forgot. I said sorry to him. He is the most advanced still of all my AI's", Tony explains, "He was excited to learn about you"

"Of course I was sir. Anyone that can change you so much is worthy in my books", JARVIS says

"Who asked you?" Tony asks sarcastically rolling his eyes

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Parker", JARVIS says

"Nice too meet you too. Please call me Peter", Peter says

"Of course Mr Peter", JARVIS replies

"He will call you that. Just like when you call me Mr Stark. Now how about you get into your pyjamas and I will get the Stark laptop and Starkphone for you?" Tony asks

"Yeh I would like that", Peter says softly

"Ok Kid. Your pyjamas are in the wardrobe", Tony instructs

"Mr Stark can I ask you something about school?" Peter asks

"Of course. What is on your mind?" Tony asks

"What is going to happen with my school work? I am going to be way behind", Peter says

"I will talk to the principal on Monday about what has happened. They know about your Aunt and the crash. But I will be explaining your in my care now. But I do know your allowed special consideration with all your tests and assignments because of what has happened", Tony assures him

"Ok. When will I go back to school?" Peter asks

"We will discuss it later. Just get well now Spiderling. Now get changed", Tony says smiling

Peter gets up from his wheelchair and finds his pyjama's where Tony had said they were. He goes into the bathroom and he still wonders why Tony was doing all this. But he was realising Tony was trusting him as he DID tell him that he was deaf. That must of took a lot of trust and faith.

Peter winces as he puts the clothes on and limps back to the room. Tony had gotten off the bed and was sat at the desk chair.

"You alright kiddo?" Tony asks concerned noticing Peter's wincing

"I am fine", Peter replies

"Try again", Tony says

"Just a little sore", Peter admits

"Here these are Rogers old pain killers. They are the ones they gave you in medical. So they will help a bit", Tony says handing him a bottle and some water

Peter takes the two tablets. Even though he wanted to feel the pain. To remind him his Aunt was dead. Peter gently gets in the bed and finds it very comfortable. Tony hands him the Stark Laptop and Starkphone.

"Your friends numbers are already programmed in the phone. And so are mine, Happy's, Laura's, Maggie's, Stephen's, Pepper's and Stark Industries. But I also added with the consent Reed Richards and his wife Susan Storms number", Tony explains

"THE Reed Richards?" Peter asks excitedly

"Yes", Tony asks amused

"Is he a friend?" Peter asks

"Kind of. We are rivals and have a very unique friendship", Tony replies

"Thanks Mr Stark", Peter replies

"Call me Tony buddy. Now call your friends", Tony says smiling

"I will", Peter promises

"What me to stay?" Tony asks

"I will be ok", Peter says even knowing he was lying

"Ok then. Don't worry Pete I am here if you need me. And my room is down the hall. Come in anytime day or night if you need me. Or JARVIS or FRIDAY can tell you where I am", Tony informs him

"I will", Peter lies

"Goodnight Kiddo", Tony says softly

"Night Mr Stark", Peter says as Tony leaves

Peter sighs and looks at his phone. It was his new one he supposed. Since his Aunt would never be able to afford a phone like this.

"Hello Peter I have missed you", KAREN says

"I missed you too KAREN", Peter admits

"What can I do for you?" KAREN asks

"Can you call my friend Ned?" Peter asks

"Of course. Dialling Ned Leeds"

* * *

Tony leaves Peter's room worried about Peter he wasn't himself. That was understandable since he lost his Aunt but still Tony was worried.

"JARVIS you or FRIDAY will tell me if Peter has any nightmares", Tony orders

"Of course Sir", JARVIS says

"Yes Boss", FRIDAY says

"Good we will be going over protocols soon. I need too put some new ones in place", Tony tells them going to the elevator

"Yes sir", JARVIS says

"The Barton and Lang floor J", Tony says  
"Of course sir", JARVIS says

Tony gets to the floor and is immediately bombarded by the two little girls.

"Hello Princess, Cassie Bug what can I do for you?" Tony asks knowing what he had to do

"Please read us a story Uncle Tony", Lila says

"You promised Uncle Tony", Cassie adds

"Alright then rug rats", Tony says smiling

Tony reads them a story that they have started days ago. Once the chapter was done he put them to bed and found Laura waiting for him.

"How are you doing Mama Bird?" Tony asks  
"Tired. How is Peter?" Laura asks

"He is withdraw. And seems so unsure. It is not like him", Tony replies

"He will get there with your help. What is he doing now?" Laura asks

"I hear him on the phone to his friend", Tony replies tilting his head to listen

"It is good he has friends that he could count on", Laura states

"I wish I had friends like that", Tony says with a sigh

"They didn't mean to hurt you Tones", Laura says in comfort to her protector

Tony sighs, "I am not so sure", Tony says sadly

"I am sure deep down they do. And they regret their decision to abandon you", Laura says

"You mean Clint has regret for abandoning you and the kids. Plus you are pregnant", Tony replies

"He probably is. But you too Tones. You were good friends", Laura states

"I thought we were but they say when stuff hits the fan you know who your friends are", Tony replies

"When are you seeing Stephen again?" Laura asks changing the subject  
"In a few days. He is giving me space with Peter", Tony replies

"When are your friends coming?" Laura asks as she starts putting things away

Tony gets up to help her.  
"Jennifer Banner will be here any day. Betty Ross will be here in two days. Hope will be here in three days. Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig will be here in four", Tony replies

"Sounds like we will have friends here", Laura says

"We should", Tony agrees

"When will the re-vamp be done?" Laura asks

"Four to Five months. They are finishing the tower here. As well as the small airport we will have", Tony replies, "I am paying a huge construction crew to get it all down in that time"

"I know. Tony can I ask you something?" Laura asks

"Of course. Anything", Tony replies

"Would you be willing to discipline the children?" Laura asks

"Why do you ask that?" Tony asks surprised

"Because Clint used to do it. I would like you to do it", Laura says

"What do you mean for discipline?" Tony asks

"What did your parents do?" Laura asks

"Spanking and washing my mouth out with soap", Tony replies

"We can do that. Do you have any other ideas?" Laura asks, "And we should put rules in place"

"We should. Maybe we should get Maggie and the Wilson's down here to agree on rules for all the kids?" Tony suggests

"Lets do that. We need to all be on the same page", Laura agrees

"J send for Maggie, the Wilson parents and the siblings", Tony orders

"I have down so sir", JARVIS replies

Soon they were all gathered to talk. They needed a united front towards the kids. Since there was so many now in the soon too be Complex Tower. They discussed rules and punishments that they would tell the kids in two days. A day after the funeral.

Once done it was midnight and they all head off to there beds. Tony sighs as he gets into bed. Hoping for a couple of hours sleep before he would be woken up in the morning by JARVIS for the funeral. He mind was wandering over the conversation he had with Laura, Maggie and the others about mainly him being the discipline figure along with Jacob Wilson (Sam's brother), Lukas Michaels (Sam's brother-law) and David Wilson (Sam's father).

Then his mind drifts to Peter he hoped the kid would sleep a little tonight but was ready to go and comfort him if needed.  
"J turn the hearing aid off. And only contact me if Peter or someone needs me. Especially if Peter is having a nightmare", Tony orders

"Yes sir", JARVIS replies

And suddenly Tony couldn't hear anymore. It was bliss being in silence. But sometimes he didn't like it. It left him exposed. But Tony had been living with that all his life.

Tony sighs and closes his eyes hoping for sleep to come…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I have edited Chapter 2. Tony has two service dogs named Duke and Duchess and he is a Technomage and Technopath.**

* * *

**Chapter .3. **

* * *

Tony was barely asleep when his hearing aid turns on.

"_Sir Mr Parker is having a nightmare", _JARVIS informs him

Tony jumps up immediately and rushes out of his room to Peter's room he sees Peter thrashing in his sleep. He saw Peter was talking but he couldn't hear. Tony realises he hadn't turned on his hearing aid.

"Turn on my hearing aid J", Tony murmurs as he goes next to Peter

Suddenly he could hear everything in the compound again.

"No, No. Aunt May I am sorry, Aunt May come back", Peter cries

"Pete, buddy wake up", Tony says softly placing a hand on Peter's shoulder

"Aunt May please don't leave me", Peter cries

Tony sees tears fall down Peter's face. Tony pulls the boy gently into his arms and rocks him.

"Shh Spiderling. Come on wake up for me. I am here. Tony is here", Tony murmurs over and over again rubbing his back

Peter gasps as he wakes he felt warm arms around him. A person was behind him and was rocking him. He heard words being said to him.

"Come of Pete it is ok. I'm here", a familiar voice murmurs

"Mr Stark?" Peter gasps crying

"I am here kiddo", Tony says softly

Peter grasps onto Tony's top and sobs. Tony just rubs his back and murmurs words of comfort. He holds Peter tightly as Peter clings to him. Tony hated seeing the kid so upset. But Tony knew he had more then enough reason to be.

"Deep breaths Petey. Otherwise you will make yourself sick", Tony says softly, "Copy my breathing"

It takes a while for Peter to calm down. Tony didn't mind having Peter in his lap anything to help the kid.

"You alright Buddy?" Tony asks softly

"Nightmare", Peter whispers

"I know and a bad one by the looks of it. You want to talk about it?" Tony asks

Peter just shakes his head.

"It would make you feel better to share the nightmare Pete", Tony replies

"No. Can't talk about it", Peter replies burying his face in Tony's chest, "I am sorry I woke you up"

"Nonsense kiddo. I will always get up for you. I can work on little sleep. You can ask anyone", Tony replies

"I am still sorry", Peter mutters

"J what time is it?" Tony asks

"5am sir", JARVIS replies

"Hey Pete why don't we go to the living room and watch something?" Tony asks softly

"Yes please", Peter whispers

"Ok into the wheelchair Underoos", Tony says helping Peter into the Wheelchair

Tony pushes the wheelchair into his private living room. Duke and Duchess whine at Peter. And nudge him gently.

"Easy you two", Tony says softly

"It is alright", Peter replies scratching both of them behind the ears

"Now Pete what do you what to watch?" Tony asks

"Can you teach me some signs?" Peter asks nervously while patting Duke

"You sure you want to do this at 5am in the morning?" Tony asks

"I want something to take my mind off it. And off what is going on today", Peter replies

"Ok Buddy. I will teach you some signs so pay attention", Tony says

Tony teaches Peter come easy signs for the next two hours with the TV quietly playing in the background. He taught Peter 'Hello', 'Goodnight', 'Goodbye', 'Are you alright?', 'I need help', 'Sick', 'Morning', 'Night', 'Please', 'Thank You', and several others.

By the time Peter had learnt several easy words and sentences it was time for breakfast. Tony had taken Peter to the communal kitchen where Laura Barton and Maggie Lang were making breakfast. All of them greeted the pair. Laura gave Tony a look.

'_Nightmare'_, Tony signs

Laura nods at that and starts dishing out breakfast. Peter barely eats but Tony was encouraging him to eat more that he would need his strength for today.

"You need to get cleaned up Pete. Will be leaving in about an hour and a half", Tony informs him gently

"Ok. Mr Stark", Peter replies

"Tony kid. Call me Tony. Come on", Tony says pushing the wheelchair

Tony leaves Peter in his bathroom to give the kid some privacy. He leaves out a suit as well. Tony then goes to his room to dress for the day.

Suddenly his phone rings.  
"Stark", Tony says  
"Tony how is everything going?" Stephen asks

"As well as to be expected. Peter had a bad nightmare last night. I know it won't be his last. But he won't talk about it to me yet", Tony explains

"He will hopefully confide in you in time. You will be good for him", Stephen replies

"Good one of us thinks so", Tony replies

"I bet Laura and Maggie have said it too", Stephen says

"They did. I am still getting used to it", Tony replies

"How is everyone going?" Stephen asks

"We had a chat last night and decided on some rules for all the kids. Since there is a lot here now. And I was thinking…", Tony trails off

"Thinking what?" Stephen asks

"I was going to ask JARVIS to put an alert out for kids with special powers. I want to help other kids with powers", Tony replies

"That is a good idea. And it is not like you are alone with all of us", Stephen answers

"Thanks for the support. I told Peter my secrets", Tony tells Stephen

"That is good Tony. He needs to know you trust him at the moment", Stephen replies

"Sir Master Peter needs you", JARVIS says

"I have to go Steph", Tony says

"I know. I will talk to you later", Stephen replies

Tony hangs up and rushes to Peter's room. And sees Peter dresses but was crying while trying to do his tie.

"Spiderling what is wrong?" Tony asks softly kneeling down

"Aunt May helped me last time. We had to watch You Tube. She was so excited for me to go to Homecoming", Peter sniffs

"Would you like me to show you how to do the tie?" Tony asks  
"Could you?" Peter asks

"Of course. Now this is what you do…", Tony starts to distract Peter

Soon Peter was all ready and in his wheelchair.

"How are we getting there?" Peter asks as Tony pushes them to the garage

"Happy is driving us", Tony says pointing out Happy who was dressed in his best suit

"Hey Boss. Peter I am sorry for your loss", Happy says gently

"Thank you", Peter mumbles

"Lets get you in Pete", Tony says gently assisting Peter into the car

"Drive carefully Hap", Tony mutters to his friend

"Of course", Happy says with a nod

Tony gets in the car and Happy loads the wheelchair. They were on the road within ten minutes. Tony distracts Peter by teaching him more signs that he might what to use at the funeral like. 'I need to go', 'I can't handle this' and a few others just in case Peter didn't want to speak out loud.

Peter knew what Tony was doing. He was grateful to Tony for trying to distract him. But he couldn't really be distracted. He was going to his Aunt's funeral. The last family relative he had died and had left him alone. He just knew that he could have somehow saved his Aunt. He was Spider-Man after all. What good was he as a superhero if he couldn't even save his Aunt?

They arrive at the funeral home and Tony helps Peter out again and into his wheelchair. Peter was surprised instead of going back to the car Happy walked next to them as Tony pushed his wheelchair.

"Peter!" voices call

Peter looks up too see Ned and MJ walking towards him.

"Hey", Peter says

"I know you said you were ok last night. But you didn't say your in a wheelchair!" Ned says

"Sorry didn't think it was worth mentioning", Peter replies

Tony rolls his eyes, "He will be in the wheelchair for a few more days"

"Are you really doing alright Peter? I am sorry about your Aunt", MJ says

"I am doing as well as to be expected", Peter replies

Mrs Leeds comes over to Peter she wore a sympathetic expression.

"I am so sorry Peter for your loss. Do you have somewhere to stay?" Mrs Leeds asks

"I do Mrs Leeds", Peter replies

"Where?" Mrs Leeds asks

"I have custody of Peter ma'am. Got it the night I was at the hospital", Tony inserts his opinion

"Will you be alright there Peter?" Mrs Leeds asks

Tony bristles at that. It was like Mrs Leeds didn't think he could look after Peter. He had been there with the kid from the start.

"I will be fine…Tony has taken good care of me", Peter replies

"Lets go in. The service is about to start", Tony says

They go in and Tony sits up the front with Peter and Happy. The service was nice. Tony held his hand on Peter's shoulder the whole time in support.

Tony could tell people where staring at him and he heard the whispers again with his hearing aid. There had been whispers in the parking lot too about him being here. They were all muttering about how he could look after Peter. Tony tried to ignore them he had people believe he would be good to Peter.

They service was short. And people came up to Peter to ask how he was and if they could do anything for him. Tony could feel Peter trembling.

"Kiddo do you need to go?" Tony whispers to Peter

Peter nods tears falling, "But doesn't she had to be buried?"

"They can take care of that. She is being buried with your Uncle Ben. I will take you to the grave anytime you want", Tony says softly

"Can I say goodbye?" Peter asks

"Of course", Tony replies pushing the wheelchair to the casket

"Aunt May I am so sorry. I should have saved you. I am sorry I couldn't protect you. I am so sorry. I promise I won't forget you. I love you Aunt May. I am so sorry", Peter sobs his hand on the casket

Tony puts his hands on Peter's shoulder.  
"I promise May I will treat him like my own. He will be safe as long as I still breath", Tony promises

"I'm sorry", Peter says to the casket

"Would you like to go Buddy?" Tony asks

"Yes please", Peter replies tears failing

Tony nods and pushes him out Happy covering them. Tony didn't care what everyone was saying as all that mattered was Peter at the moment.

They got in the car and Tony gentle pulled Peter to him and Peter cling to him crying.

"Shh Little Spider it will be alright", Tony says softly running his hand through his hair

Tony continues to comfort Peter as he falls asleep against him.

"What do you what do boss?" Happy asks

"Just back to the compound Happy", Tony replies quietly

"On it boss", Happy replies

Tony looks at his kid, Peter's face had dried tears on his face. He wished he could take Peter's pain away.

They arrive back at the compound an hour later and Peter was still asleep.

"What help Boss?" Happy asks

"I will take him", Tony mutters gently getting out and then picking Peter up

Tony walks into the Compound and straight to his floor. He puts Peter on the couch and Duchess immediately goes over to Peter and Peter clutches her in his sleep.

"Good girl", Tony says

Happy brings up the wheelchair and asks if there was anything else he could do. But Tony says he doesn't need him more today.

"Happy how would you like being Peter's bodyguard and Head of Security at the Compound when it becomes the Avengers Complex Tower?" Tony asks quietly

"Boss I don't know what to say", Happy says speechless

"Just think about it. Your my oldest friend and the person I trust the most", Tony tells him

"I will consider it", Happy replies

"Good. Now you have the rest of the day off", Tony says

"Just call if you need me", Happy replies

"I will", Tony replies

Happy leaves and Tony goes to sit in a chair near Peter. Duke comes up next to him.

"Good boy", Tony mutters as he brings up designs on his StarkPad

Tony works on some planning for the Complex while he watches Peter who was still asleep clutching Duchess.

"_Sir Miss Doctor Banner has arrived", JARVIS says through his hearing aid_

"Thanks J. Tell her I will see her soon", Tony replies quietly

"_She tells me to assure you she will be fine. That Mrs Barton is showing her around", JARVIS replies_

"Tell Laura thanks for me", Tony says

"_Of course sir. Mrs Barton would also like to know if they will be having that conversation with the kids tonight", JARVIS says_

"We will after dinner", Tony replies

"_I will pass that along", _JARVIS replies

Tony stays with Peter the rest of the day. Peter had woken up from another nightmare and just clung to Tony again. Tony had put on a movie and they have both been watching movies all afternoon. Tony only getting up for popcorn and drinks.

"I am sorry for taking up all your day", Peter says to his mentor

"There is no other place I would what to be", Tony says truthfully

"Thank you for everything", Peter says

"Anytime Little Spider. Now we better go and have dinner. It is nearly 6.30", Tony says helping Peter into the wheelchair

"I am not that hungry", Peter replies

"Not an option Kiddo. Must have dinner. New rule", Tony answers taking they to the dining/living communal room

The kids were all playing and the adults were putting food on the table. Peter saw a new female was helping. He hadn't seen her before. And a man with yellow clothes and a cape. Peter wondered who he was and how the cape was flying around by itself.

"Hello Dr Stark", the woman says smiling, "I have read many of your works"

"Good to meet you too Dr Banner. Please call me Tony. As NOBODY calls me Dr Stark. They all forget I doctorates", Tony replies shaking her hand

"Call me Jennifer or Jenny then. I am sorry nobody recognises your achievements", Jennifer replies

"It doesn't bother me as much as it used too", Tony responds

Everyone takes seats at the table and start to dish out food. Stephen was next to Tony at one side with Peter at the other. Jennifer was next to Peter.

"Who is this?" Jennifer asks  
"This is my ward Peter Parker. Pete this is Jennifer Banner. She is a doctor", Tony says introducing them

"It is good to meet you Peter. I am sorry for your lose", Jennifer says softly

"Nice to meet you too Doctor Banner. Are you related to Bruce Banner?" Peter asks

"Call me Jennifer. And yes I am. I am his cousin", Jennifer replies

"Thank is so cool", Peter says

"Glad you think so. Your not afraid of the Hulk?" Jennifer asks

"No. I think it is cool and he is just misunderstood. The Hulk is just trying to protect Doctor Banner", Peter replies

"That's what I have told him", Tony adds

"I think he is protecting Bruce too. I am actually the She-Hulk. I just have a better handle on my counter part. We have an understanding. We talk in our minds", Jennifer tells Peter

"So you can actually talk to your counter-part?" Peter asks

"Yes. She is very co-operative", Jennifer replies

"Pete this is my boyfriend Stephen Strange Supreme Sorcerer of Earth", Tony says introducing the man that was opposite Peter

"Sorcerer?" Peter asks excitedly, "Is that why that cape moves?"

"It is the Cloak of Levitation. He is a friend that choose me", Stephen replies as the cloak floats to Peter

Peter laughs as the cloak hugs him. Tony smiles happy that Peter was showing a smile. He was glad he made the right call inviting Stephen here today.

"The Cloak apparently hasn't chosen a Master in a while. The Ancient One wasn't even its Master", Stephen explains

"The Ancient One?" Peter asks

Stephen then begins to explain his story to Peter who listened intently. So did the other children at the table.

"I am sorry that happened too you", Peter says quietly after the accident was explained

Tony puts a hand on Peter's shoulder in support. After all Peter had just been in a car accident.

"Whatever doesn't kill us makes us stronger", Stephen replies, "That is what it will make you Peter"

"Really? I couldn't even save my Aunt", Peter says

"You did everything you could. You're a survivor Peter", Stephen says

"Your Aunt wouldn't want you to wallow in misery and guilt Peter. She would want you to live your life to its fullest", Tony adds softly

"I will try", Peter says

"I know you will. You will get through this Pete. And we will all be beside you", Tony says squeezing his shoulder gently

"We ALL are", Laura says softly

"Thank you", Peter says seeing all the adults nodding to Laura and Tony's words

"Now enough of the heavy. Desert!" Tony calls

The kids all cheer as the dinner dishes where moved to make way for desert. The chatter increased and seemed to take Peter's mind off the funeral. He was talking enthusiastically with Jennifer and Stephen.

Once everyone was finished the kids were asked to help with the dishes so that they could have a talk after everything was done. The kids didn't know what the talk was about. But the adults had planned this talk all but Stephen and Jennifer knew about it.

They were all done and they all take seats in the living room.  
"What is going on Uncle Tony?" Cooper asks

"We, as in all the Adults, have had a little talk", Tony says to all the kids

"What about? Did we do something wrong?" Cassie asks

"None of you have had…yet", Tony replies

"Yet?" Cooper asks

"Yet. We have decided that there needs to be rules and punishments", Laura says

"We have all agreed on the punishments and rules. So don't go trying to go to someone else about getting out of trouble or disobeying rules", Tony says sternly

"What are they?" Jade Wilson, who was 9, asks

"Here they are and have been agreed on by all adults expect Stephen and Jennifer and others that will be coming. But they all will know everything when there settled. So here they are: No Fighting, No going into Labs unsupervised, No phones at the dinner table, Homework must be done, No Swearing, No lying, No disrespect, Tell someone if you are going out, No Sneaking out, No putting yourself or others in danger, Always do your best at school, No going ANYWHERE near the weapons vault, No stealing, No Alcohol, No Drugs, NO Smoking and Keep your rooms clean", Tony tells them

"And rules may be added at anytime", Maggie adds

"We promise in return that Dinner will always be at 6.30 and be mandatory so we won't miss it. Friday night is Movie Night. Saturday is Game Night. ALL the Adults will take turns taking you all too school. Adults will have to put a dollar in the swear jar every time they swear and you kids get to by something with the money every month", Laura informs them

"And I promise I will have Weekends off Stark Industries. I will tell a chapter of a story before bed for the kids that want it. I will also not drink alcohol or do drugs. I also promise to be there after a nightmare if needed. Just have JARVIS or FRIDAY alert me", Tony promises

The kids all nod they liked those promises. The rules would be difficult.

"What are the punishments?" Lila asks

"Well we have come up with some punishments others we might get creative. We have groundings,

Spankings, Mouth Washed out, No Superheroing, No Desert, Chores, Time in a Corner, Bed Early Time, No Friends over, Writing Lines, and helping out the Maintenance or Grounds Divisions of this Complex", Tony tells them

"What would we get a spanking for?" Peter asks nervously

"For putting yourself or someone else in danger. Going into the labs unsupervised. Sneaking out. Stealing, Alcohol and Drugs. As well as going anywhere near the weapons vault. For Lying, Disrespect, Swearing you will have your mouth washed out with soap. Groundings for not keeping your rooms clean and for not doing your homework", Laura replies

"All of the rules you will have the punishment of being in the corner of my office for a minute per your age", Tony informs them

"Who will be doing the spankings?" Cooper asks

"I will", Tony replies

"Uncle Tony…", Cooper starts

"I will be doing it Coop. Your mother and the others have asked me for help. I will be the main enforcer of the rules. Especially the spankings, mouth washing out and corner time in my office", Tony replies firmly

"Do you all understand the rules?" Maggie asks

"Yes Mummy, Uncle Tony, Auntie Laura, Tony", the kids all say

"Tony has the absolute authority and permission to punish you do you understand Cooper, Lila?" Laura asks

"Yes Mummy", Lila says nodding

"Yes Mum", Cooper says reluctantly

"Tony has my permission too Cassie. Do you understand?" Maggie says

"Yes Mummy", Cassie replies

The Wilson kids also were in agreement.

"Good now all the seriousness is out of the situation. Who wants to what a movie?" Tony asks

The kids cheer.

"One thing with the movies who chooses the movie will be picked out of this glass jar. So it is completely random. Any movie is chosen as long as it is PG and under", Tony tells them showing them the jar with paper slips in it

"Yes Uncle Tony", the kids says

"So Laura will pick our lucky winner for tonight", Tony says offering her the jar

She puts her hand in and pulls out the slip.  
"Peter", she says reading the name with a smile

"Your choice Pete. What do you want to watch?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Chapter .4. **

* * *

_Monday…_

* * *

The Weekend had passed by uneventful. Tony had spent the nights in Peter's rooms after he had nightmares. Peter always babbled out apologies to him about waking him up. But Tony would always so it was fine that he would always be there for him.

Peter's injuries were healing. He had started walking a couple of steps yesterday. Doctor Cho was pleased with his progress and impressed with how fast his healing ability was.

Today Tony was going to Peter's school to talk to the Principal about Peter's schooling. Tony knew he couldn't take Peter with him as Peter wasn't ready he just had to make sure he would be back quickly he didn't want Peter to be without him much at the moment.

They were eating breakfast with the Barton's and Lang's. And Tony knew he had to tell Peter who was still quiet.

"Pete I need to go out today kiddo", Tony says to Peter

Peter's head snaps up with alarm. He didn't want Tony too leave. What if he didn't come back?

"Pete what is it buddy? I'll only be gone for a few hours", Tony tells him softly

"What if you don't come back?" Peter whimpers

"Oh kiddo. I promise you I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm just going to your school to sort your situation out", Tony replies giving Peter a hug

Peter grips him tightly.

"Please don't go", Peter begs

"I have too Pete. But I promise I'll be in contact with you. You can message me the _entire _time I am away", Tony promises Peter

"How long?" Peter whispers

"Just a couple of hours Spiderling and I'll be back and we can watch movies", Tony promises

"We will have a good time Peter. We will help you", Laura tells the upset teen

"Peter we can play games! It will be fun", Cooper tells Peter

The other kids all say their agreement. Peter half loosens his grip on Tony.

"It will be fine Buddy. I'll be back before you know it", Tony tells Peter comfortingly, "Be brave for me"

"Ok Tony. I'll try. But can I text you?" Peter asks nervously

"Of course Little Spider. I expect you too", Tony says pulling away

"Alright", Peter says still unsure

"You'll be ok", Tony tells him getting up

It pained Tony to leave Peter so soon. But he HAD to go to this meeting with Peter's School Principal. He goes to his car and Happy was waiting. Tony gets in a little nervous at leaving Peter with how traumatized he was.

"Step on it Hap. I want this over quickly", Tony orders

"Sure thing Boss", Happy replies knowing why

He had seen how clingy the kid was. And wasn't surprised that Tony was reluctant to leave the kid. Tony leans back in his seat. He tried to relax but his phone rang.

He looks at the caller ID and sees it was Pepper. He groans. He didn't need this at the moment.

"Miss Potts", Tony says in greeting

Happy looks at Tony in concern through the mirror. He knew how much Pepper had been grating on his bosses nerves right now.

"Tony. I am calling about the paperwork I have sent you and all the meetings you have missed…", Pepper says going on and on

"Miss Potts…", Tony tries

"And not to mean the designs to the R&D Department…", Pepper continues on

"Pepper!" Tony yells getting fed up with her ranting

"What Tony you have a company?" Pepper asks

"You know why I haven't been doing the Paperwork. I am busy looking after Peter. That is the same with all the meetings I am NOT leaving Peter all day at the moment", Tony replies

"You have a company Tony", Pepper reminds him

"I know that! But YOU run the Company. They can live without me for a couple of weeks I have important things going on", Tony tells her running out of patience

"I told you, you couldn't handle a kid…", Pepper starts

"Miss Potts! I suggest you stop there! Peter is more important to me then everything else going on! The R&D Department are doing fine. We are currently decades in front of the competition. As for the Board YOU can handle them. And tell me if they piss me off I might do something they will regret. The paperwork I am getting through to you as I have it in my email. I will get to it at my leisure, and when Peter is ok. YOU will handle everything else and you need to get over your displeasure at me", Tony rants to Pepper

"Tony…", Pepper starts

"No Miss Potts! That is enough. Don't contact me unless something URGENT happens. Good day Miss Potts", Tony tells her hanging up

Tony nearly throws the phone in anger.

"You ok Boss?" Happy asks

"I'll be fine Hap. If Pepper decides to get over her grudge with me", Tony replies

"It was not your fault Boss what happened between you", Happy tells him

Tony lets out a bitter laugh, "Sure it isn't Hap. According to her everything is my fault"

They spend rest of the drive in silence. Tony going through the stack of emails Pepper had sent him. She really didn't realise that he was serious about taking Peter in. He would try to get that through to her if she ever got over her grudge with him.

They pull up to Midtown School of Science and Technology in record time.

"Stay here Hap. I'll be back", Tony tells his friend

"Sure Boss", Happy replies

Tony walks into the office. Luckily class was in session and nobody but the secretary and the principal will know that he was here.

"Mr Stark", the secretary stutters at seeing him

"I am here for an appointment with Principal Morita", Tony tells her

"Of course Mr Stark. This way", the secretary says motivating for him to follow her

She knocks on the door.

"What!?" a voice barks

"Mr Stark is here for you sir", the secretary says

"Oh, oh send him in right away", the voice says turning pleasant

"Thank you Miss Beans", Tony says seeing her name tag

Tony walks in to find a man that looked like a man in pictures he had seen as a kid. That was to be expected as the man here was a Grandson of Jim Morita a Howling Commando who was in the war with Rogers.

"Mr Stark it is a honour to meet you. Please take a seat", Morita says shaking Tony's hand

"You too. Your Grandfather was a great man I was told", Tony replies sitting down

Morita looks at him shocked, "You know about him?"

"Of course. My Dad talked about all the Howling Commandos", Tony replies honesty

He was being honest. Actually all his father talked about other then Rogers was the Commando's.

"Now onto why I'm here. I am here about Peter Parker", Tony starts

"I am surprised Mr Stark. Of course there were rumours going around that Mr Parker knew you. But we just thought it was kids being kids", Morita replies

"Peter was my personal intern. I am now in the process of adopting him", Tony replies truthfully

"That is a surprise Mr Stark. What can I do to make this easy on Mr Parker in these tragic circumstances?" Morita asks

Tony begins to talk about changing Peter's emergency contacts. Which Morita sent for. Tony but his contact numbers as well as Happy's then Laura and Maggie's as he didn't have no other friends at the moment that weren't on the run and Pepper wouldn't be off help at the moment.

Tony felt and heard because of his hearing aids his phono buzz as they were talking about Peter's classes.

'_Tony, Peter is not coping well. You might what to text him', - Laura_

Tony was immediately concerned.

'_Hey kiddo you ok?' – _Tony writes

He went back to his discussion with Morita when his phone buzzed again.

'_Will you be back soon?' – Peter texts_

Tony frowns noticing how Peter didn't answer his question.

'_It will be soon Spiderling. Just a few things to finish up with your principal'_, Tony types

"I need your staff to sign NDA forms for Peter's safety you understand?" Tony asks him handing over the forms wanting this over with quickly

"Of course", Morita replies

"I would like you to hold a staff meeting mentioning Peter's situation. And have them all sign those. You can send them to my lawyer once they are down", Tony tells him  
"I will do one at the end of the day. Anything else Mr Stark?" Morita asks

"Yes I would like Peter's school work sent to him so he doesn't fall behind. As I don't know when I will send him back to school yet. Is won't be ready for a few weeks to come back", Tony informs him

"I will have all the work sent to him by the end of the week. But tell him there's no rush given his situation", Morita agrees and makes more notes

Tony feels his phone buzz again he quickly looks at it.

'_Tony you need to come back Peter is having a panic attack', - Laura writes him_

Tony knew he now had to go.

'_Tell him I'll be there soon' –_ Tony types

"I need to go. Something has come up. If you can send those forms to my lawyers and have that homework sent to Peter. Anything we haven't covered you can reach me with my contact details", Tony replies

"Of course Mr Stark. I'll get everything ready. It was an honour to meet you", Morita says to him

"Thank you for your understanding", Tony say to him  
"Tell Mr Parker we are deeply sorry for his loss", Morita says as they shake hands

"I will. Good day Principal Morita", Tony says working out briskly

He tries not to hurry to the car.

"Boss you ok?" Happy asks

"You will drive the car back. I'm taking the suit", Tony tells him

"What is wrong?" Happy asks

"Peter needs me", Tony says simply activating his watch

His armour goes over him and his launches himself into the air.

"_Sir you have a call coming through from Mrs Barton", JARVIS tells him_

"Put it though", Tony orders

"_Tony?" Laura asks_

"How is he?" Tony asks

"_Doctor Cho had to give him a mild sedative he is still very upset though", Laura tells him_

Tony swears that wasn't good.

"Tell Peter I'll be back in 15 minutes", Tony says

"_I will hurry", Laura replies hanging up_

"JARVIS put all power into the thrusters", Tony orders

"_All power is going now Sir", JARVIS replies_

Tony felt himself rocking through the sky. He pushes himself so he arrived at the Compound in record time.

The suit immediately retracts and Tony hurriedly rushes into the building.  
"JARVIS where is Peter?" Tony asks

"He is in the living room sir", JARVIS replies

Tony hurriedly takes the elevator to the living room. His eyes land on Peter who was trembling on the sofa with Laura's arm around him.

Tony goes over and kneels on the floor.

"Hey Spiderling", Tony says softly putting a hand on Peter

Peter's head snaps up and looks at him with wild eyes before throwing himself at Tony. Tony catches the teen and hugs him close.  
"Shh Little Spider I'm here. I'm back", Tony replies softly

"I thought something happened too you", Peter gasps out clutching Tony's top tightly

"I'll always come home to you Pete. I won't leave you", Tony promises rubbing Peter's back

"I am so scared. What will happen to me if you leave me like Aunt May?" Peter asks crying

"Shh there is nothing to be scared off. I'm not going anywhere. You will NEVER be left alone Kiddo", Tony promises rocking him

"He is right Peter. If, and I don't mean anything is going to happen to Tony, but if it does you will have us", Laura says to him gently, "You will never be left alone. Cooper, and Lila already see you as their brother"

Peter shudders in Tony's arms but Tony just talks to him softly. He feels Peter slowly relax and see Peter's eyes begin to close.

Soon he was asleep still clutching Tony. Tony moves them onto the couch and has Peter leaning on him. Laura grabs a blanket and puts it over Peter.  
"What happened?" Tony asks softly

"I think because of losing his Aunt his is terrified of losing you. Since you have taken him in. He might have some separation issues that might need someone to see too", Laura suggests quietly  
"I will arrange a therapist. God knows he needs it after all he has been too", Tony replies quietly

"You are good with him Tony", Laura states

"I hope so. I hope I can be the man he needs, can lean on and depend on", Tony replies

"You already are"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
